Tri-County International Airport
Tri-County International Airport is an airport in Toy Story 2, where Al McWhiggin heads over to catch his flight to Japan. Unbeknownst to him, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, and Slinky Dog have followed him in a hijacked Pizza Planet delivery truck. The name of the airport is written on the sign that the Pizza Planet truck drives by, just before the scene cuts to a plane landing at the airport. After the toys arrive at the airport, they use a pet carrier to head into a maze of conveyor belts to find Al's case with Woody inside. Buzz finds the case and opens it, but is punched off the ramp by Stinky Pete. Woody then fights the Prospector for harming his friend. The Prospector reopens the tear in Woody's arm and offers Woody a choice of going to Japan "together or in pieces." When Woody refuses, the Prospector lifts his pick-axe, just about to finish Woody, but gets stunned by a flash camera that the toys have found in another luggage. After the toys capture the Prospector, Woody instructs them to shove him into a Barbie backpack so the Prospector will learn "the true meaning of playtime." When the backpack emerges out into the baggage claim area, a little girl named Amy retrieves it and is surprised to see Stinky Pete. She has plans to do a makeover on the Prospector. Later, Woody and Buzz mount Bullseye, who has emerged out of the case in time, and they gallop across the airfield to rescue Jessie, who still remains trapped in the case. Woody jumps onto a luggage transporter and follows Al's case into the plane, where he finally finds Jessie, but the two become trapped inside the plane, prompting them to find another way out. Finding an emergency hatch in the plane, Woody and Jessie use it to get out, but Woody loses his balance and Jessie grabs his hand as the plane heads down the runway. By that time, Buzz and Bullseye have caught up with the duo. Using his pull-string, Woody lassos a screw on the wheel, and he and Jessie swing between the wheels and land on Bullseye, right behind Buzz. They watch as the plane takes off from the runway and disappear into the sky. As the toys celebrate, they are interrupted by yet another plane about to make a touchdown. Mission accomplished, Woody calmly says "Let's go home." After the toys return home, a luggage transporter can be seen across the street, implying that the toys have hijacked it from the airport to get back home in time before their owner Andy came back home from Cowboy Camp. The following day, due to the incidents at the airport, a sobbing Al, dressed in a chicken suit, is seen in the latest TV advertisement for Al's Toy Barn. Trivia * When the toys enter the airport, the announcement "Passenger Leon Krich" can be heard from the PA, a pun on co-director Lee Unkrich. * When a Barbie backpack with the Prospector emerges out into the baggage claim area, the announcement "LassetAir Flight A113 now arriving from Point Richmond at gate three" can be heard from the PA. LassetAir is a reference to director John Lasseter. Flight A113 is a reference to a classroom at CalArts. And Point Richmond refers to Point Richmond, CA, where the Pixar studio was located before moving to Emeryville. * The general appearance of this airport seems to be inspired by the look of the real-life Oakland International Airport. Category:Toy Story 2 Locations Category:Tri-County Area